


Extreme Lengths - Thundercracker

by ladydragon76



Series: Extreme Lengths [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: KINK: bondage, M/M, dub-con, warning: mech-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Red Alert wants a bitlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Lengths - Thundercracker

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Red Alert/Thundercracker  
>  **Warnings:** Discussion of rape, slight dub-con, bondage of a prisoner, Mech Preg, Sticky and Spark sex  
>  **Notes:** Yes! The same prompt, in the same ‘verse, with only the one character different. It changes things more than one might think. These two fics are NOT connected. More or less me going, gee… I wonder if I can…? Definitely read the prompt on this one, it’ll help set the stage. The request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=8826078#t8826078) **.

Red Alert had planned this to the very last detail. He had contingency plans. He had contingency plans for his contingency plans, and then some plans for those!

He’d been preparing for this for months now, ever since the Negavator Incident had given him an idea. Well, ever since the other Autobots had decided that he’d been violated, despite his repeated claims to the contrary, and no physical evidence. Ratchet didn’t even believe him.

Thankfully, that glitch had been seen to, so now knowing no one believed him didn’t leave him fritzing out. It just irritated the scrap out of him. However, even that irritation should be eased soon. Assuming his prisoner was willing, of course. Red Alert would not be what everyone thought Starscream was.

Red Alert stared at the unconscious Decepticon, bound to a berth in a secret location he had spend a lot of time securing and preparing. He was still horribly nervous, and truth be told, he was rather surprised this had worked. For all his planning, he hadn’t really expected to be successful. It was very hard to lure a Seeker away from his wingmate -or should be. It was a credit to his efforts.

And Skywarp’s lack of intelligence.

He paced, looking at the recharging face of Thundercracker. He was attractive, as most Seekers were, but what had convinced Red Alert that he would be the best choice was his calm, thoughtful nature. Perhaps not thoughtful of others, though he was surprisingly empathetic for a Decepticon, but he was not rash like Skywarp. Not needlessly cruel. Intelligence was a factor of course, but while Thundercracker was not the genius Starscream was, he was far more stable. Red Alert figured he was high strung enough, his poor creation should have that tempered by someone less so. Thundercracker, as Starscream’s trinemate, would also be believable as an attacker.

Red Alert stopped pacing, and crossed his arms over his chest plates, as his prisoner gave a low groan. He shoved away his trepidation, schooling his features to a blank expression. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Get slagged, Autobot,” Thundercracker said, optics narrowing into a glare as he spotted Red Alert in the low lighting. He tested his bonds, but the magnacuffs were keyed to Red Alert’s energy signature. The chains had been inspected link by link with the utmost care.

“Will you listen? I promise I have no intention of harming you.”

“Whatever your plan is, you grabbed the wrong mech. Screamer won’t deal for me.”

“Deal? If I had wanted to deal with Starscream, I would have captured him.”

Thundercracker frowned, helm tipping just a bit in confusion. “This isn’t some revenge plot for what he did to you?”

“No, but the fallout from the Negavator Incident is what gave me this idea.”

Red optics shot wide. “He’s not going to care if you… violate me.”

Red Alert gasped. “What?! I- No! Don’t tell me the Decepticons all think he raped me too?!”

Thundercracker flinched at the word, gaze dropping before he nodded. Red Alert bit out a curse, turning to stomp away for a moment before swinging right back around. “Is he telling people he did?!”

“No!” Thundercracker said, cringing back as Red Alert stood over him. “No, he denied it, but, well, it’s Screamer, ya know? He’s kinda depraved. I mean, taking a mech suffering from a processor glitch? That was pretty fragged up. Who in the fraggin’ universe would believe he _didn’t_ take even more advantage of you?”

Red Alert huffed, straightening to cross his arms over his chest again. “He didn’t. Not that anyone wants to believe me!’

Silence rang for a few uncomfortable minutes, then Thundercracker quietly asked, “So, this… uh… proposition of yours?”

Red Alert sighed. “Yes. And my idea does stem from that whole… debacle.” He checked the security feed he had on Skywarp, pleased to see the mech was still entertained with the high grade Red Alert had left for him. “Let me start by saying that if you do not wish to participate, I will free you without harming you. You see, I…” He paused, finding the words difficult. _Oh, just get it over with._

Red Alert cycled his vents, and went on. “I want a sparkling, but there are laws against that. I am the Security Officer, not some miscreant, so I can’t very well just _break_ Prime’s laws. Since everyone thinks I was attacked anyway, I thought, well, there you go, Red. If you’re ‘raped’,” he held up his hands to make air quotes, carefully watching Thundercracker’s face, “and end up sparked, then what could they possibly do? I haven’t… quite broken the law, and Prime would _never_ make a mech that wanted to keep a newspark give it up. I already have quite a bit of sympathy, plus they all believe it’s happened once. It wouldn’t be terribly outlandish to believe that the evil Decepticons decided to take me for another round.”

Thundercracker’s optics were wide, mouth open and working silently. “You… You want a sparkling?” More shocked silence. “With me?”

“Well, not to put too fine a point on it, but yes.” Red Alert hurried on. “You must be fully aware of what I’m asking of you. I’m going to tell them I was raped. I couldn’t see my attacker, but given your rather distinctive build, they may just guess. And even if he unfurls with wings, you won’t try to take him from me.”

Thundercracker snorted. “Ground pounders don’t carry Seekers.”

Red Alert’s optic ridge popped up. “It is actually entirely possible that a creation of our union would have wings.”

“ _If_ I agreed to this, and that’s not consent, but _if_ I did, and he _did_ by some… fluke end up with wings, I want the right to teach him to fly. Not those slagging Aerials! And definitely not that Skyfire!”

“What’s wrong with Skyfire?”

Thundercracker growled. “My winglet, my right!”

Red Alert held up his hands in a gesture for peace. “I would have a hard time explaining why-“

“That’s the deal,” Thundercracker cut him off. “It’s a huge if, but no way are you keeping a seekerlet from me. Do you know how long it’s been?”

Red Alert didn’t, but he could guess at ‘some time before the war’. He mulled it over. “He will remain in my care. When, assuming he does show his Seeker lineage, he is flight capable, we will meet on neutral ground for you to give him his lessons.”

Thundercracker nodded. “And just so we’re clear here. If I say no-?”

“I release you unharmed. However, for my own safety, I will be administering another mild sedative before doing so.”

Thundercracker frowned at that, but nodded. “Don’t you think it could mess with his head that he was only created because you got… attacked?”

Red Alert smiled, and shook his head. “No. I will tell him and show him every day how much I love him. By the time he’s old enough to even begin to understand, he won’t doubt for a moment how much I want him in my life. And when he’s old enough to really understand, I’ll tell him the extreme lengths I went to just to have him there. In truth, my concern is for you. I’ll do what I can, but the other Autobots may be more aggressive in a misplaced bid for vengeance on my behalf.”

“What if the war ends? Do we get to admit what we did then? Even if he’s not a Seeker, I want him to know-“ Thundercracker cut off, and snorted. “Fraggit.”

“Do you… want a sparkling as well?”

“Was too young before the war, but I always-“ Thundercracker stopped again, shrugging, optics everywhere but on Red Alert as his face took on the pinkish cast of embarrassment.

Red Alert considered. “If you wish to be apprised of his development, that can be arranged.” He would have some hard answers when the sparkling was old enough to wonder why his creators were on opposing sides of a war, but life was rarely easy.

“I… Yeah. Please.”

“So you are willing?” Red Alert asked.

“Yeah.” Thundercracker cycled his vents, and tried to relax back on the berth. “Yeah, I accept, or whatever you need to hear. How are we going to do this?”

“You know that you’ll have to bare your spark to me?”

Thundercracker squirmed a bit. “Yeah.” Was the Decepticon really blushing? “I’m staying chained up?”

“I don’t trust you. I’ll have my spark bared as well, and- You’ll have to forgive me for believing a Decepticon would sooner deactivate me, than do as we’ve agreed and leave peacefully.”

Thundercracker looked up at Red Alert. “I don’t really feel like I have a choice.”

“I _will_ free you. Right now, if you do not wish to assist me in sparking. I will not harm you in any way, I swear it.”

“Except to knock me out and leave me lying here in chains.” Wings twitched, and Red Alert’s optics widened in sudden understanding.

“I would never leave you trapped here.”

“Autobot. Enemy.”

“Decepticon. Enemy!” Red Alert shot back. Primus! They’d agreed! He’d been so close! “Are you willing to help me create a sparkling under the agreed terms or not? Because if not, I have a very short window of time remaining to get back without arousing suspicion.”

“They’ll be looking for you.”

“They won’t find me, or this place. I _will_ release you, whether you agree or not, but if you’re going to change your mind because I can’t trust you unbound, then do it now.”

Thundercracker stared at him, uncertainty and a Seeker’s fear of being grounded warring with a longing Red Alert could clearly see. “I’m trusting you,” he whispered. “Leave me here after this, and if I survive, you’ll regret it.”

“Threats are unnecessary.” Red Alert checked the cuffs, then sat beside Thundercracker’s hip. “We obviously need to be aroused for this to work properly. What do you enjoy?”

“What are you willing to do?”

Red Alert grinned. “Whatever it takes. Obviously. Though I would prefer to stick to less… adventurous activities.”

Thundercracker’s optic ridge rose, his lips giving a faint twitch. “What do you little Autobots know about ‘adventurous’?” He snorted. “What do you _grounders_ know of it?”

Red Alert felt a little shimmer of heat. He’d once seen a set of courting Seekers falling through the sky, entwined. As for Autobot proclivities… Red Alert almost snorted. They had a Towerling and the twins living in the Ark. And Ratchet. “Enough,” Red Alert said.

He climbed up on the berth, and nudged Thundercracker’s knees apart enough to kneel between them. “Why don’t you just open up, and I’ll see what I can manage.”

Surprise lit Thundercracker’s face. “You’d put your mouth on me?”

“If you have no objection? Who doesn’t enjoy that?”

Thundercracker’s optics darkened a little, and his panel locks clicked. In proof of just how uncomfortable he was, it took an extra moment for his array to be exposed. Both spike and valve covers were closed, and he held himself tense.

Red Alert glanced back up to meet the Seeker’s gaze. “You may tell me to stop at any time. I understand the imbalance of power between us right now, and I do not wish to abuse that.” He gave Thundercracker a wry half grin. “Nor do I wish to cultivate a retaliation at a later time.”

Thundercracker huffed a slight laugh, then let his helm rest back, optics shutting. “Better make it good then, Autobot.” Bravado and poorly concealed worry.

Red Alert shifted down. So long as he was ‘missing’, he was free to take all the time he wanted or needed. It was only if he had to return without claiming he’d been captured that he had to be concerned.

There was a soft gasp as Red Alert licked across Thundercracker’s array, and the chains tinked as he shifted. Red Alert focused on the spike cover, licking, placing sucking kisses, and even nibbling. He wanted this to go well, so going slow, if that was what Thundercracker needed, was fine. He let his fingers push into the gaps of armor plating, rather enjoying how smooth the Seeker was.

On a sudden thought, Red Alert lifted his helm. Thundercracker’s face shifted to a frown, hips shifting. “May I indulge myself? I’ve never been with a Seeker.”

Thundercracker laughed, low and rumbling, and honest. He looked down at Red Alert, still smiling. “I’m in, ok? Want my bitlet created in passion at least.”

 _If not love._ Red Alert heard the unspoken words because it had been his thought too before this started. There would be no love, no bond, no _family_ , but he could hope for passion. “Remember, you can tell me to stop.”

“Come on,” Thundercracker said, bucking his hips up, and letting his helm rest back again.

That was about as consenting as one could get, their situation or otherwise. And since he had been given permission, Red Alert did indeed indulge himself. He started with his hands, slicking them up the silky-smooth plating. He could tell, by sight, that Thundercracker had not waxed in some time, but only Tracks, and possibly Mirage even looked close to as sleek as the Seeker felt. He let his fingers dip into armor gaps again. Tugging lightly at the wire bundles or cables he encountered, Red Alert decided to test all the rumors.

He left Thundercracker’s array for the moment, and lifted enough to lick up the side of the cockpit canopy. Where glass met metal was often a more sensitive spot, and it proved to be on Thundercracker as well. Red Alert smiled slightly at the hitch in the Seeker’s vents, and continued his exploration. He teased the pectoral vents with tender fingertips and delicate bites, feeling as the frame beneath him begin to heat.

“Suggestions?” Red Alert asked.

“Don’t stop,” Thundercracker purred.

Red Alert dared to think that this was becoming fun. He moved slowly up Thundercracker’s body, determined to touch every bit that he could. There was an almost constant deep rumbling purr by the time he mouthed softly along the Seeker’s jaw line. Thundercracker’s head turned, lips capturing Red Alert’s. He pulled back, refusing deeper contact.

“Fragger.” A gasp.

Red Alert leaned back in, licking over the lower lip, then plunging into a hard kiss. Thundercracker moaned again, body jolting as Red Alert pressed a hand flat over the expanse of a blue wing. Slick, Thundercracker’s spike extended, pushing along Red Alert’s inner thigh, making him aware of his own arousal. Need had coiled thick, but unmonitored, deep in his belly. Surprising, as Red Alert had not expected to lose himself in this seduction.

He moved first one knee, then the other so he could straddle Thundercracker’s hips. Pelvic plating slid and rubbed over the ready spike, and Thundercracker moaned again. Red Alert pushed himself up, allowing his panel to retract, valve exposed. Looking down brought all motion to a stop.

“Wild in your younger days?” Red Alert asked, eying the glowing blue scrollwork that twisted and coiled up the Seeker’s spike.

Red optics narrowed, judging perhaps if he was being mocked, but Red Alert was fascinated. He’d heard of such things. Had heard that a small number of the Autobots even had such customizations. And he _had_ said he would put his mouth on Thundercracker.

Crawling back between the Seeker’s knees, Red Alert slid lower on the berth. “Are you really-“ Thundercracker cut off on a moan as Red Alert traced one of the glowing lines with his tongue. “Slag me…”

Red Alert smiled, and dipped back to the base to follow another line up. This one led all the way up, and he closed his mouth over the tip, slowly taking the spike deeper. He played for a few minutes, once again indulging himself, enjoying the deep, spark-rattling sounds the Seeker made. He couldn’t deny the sheer eroticism of having such a powerful, fearsome mech quivering under his touch either.

“Stop! Fragging Pits, stop before you have to start all over.”

Red Alert chuckled as he withdrew to reseat himself in Thundercracker’s lap. Dim, dark-scarlet optics glowed from beneath the shadow of the Seeker’s helm. “I need just one last thing from you,” he murmured, fingertips gliding down the canopy edges.

Glass split and retracted. Plating folded back, and Red Alert was left with a view of Thundercracker’s laser core, the armor locked tight. He glanced up, and Thundercracker smirked. “Lick it.”

Red Alert wondered, due to the tone of that command, if this was considered degrading to Decepticons, but bent without hesitation. He had no qualms at all about giving Thundercracker all the pleasure he could. A sparkling was worth any price he had to pay, and it was hardly a chore.

“You’re shameless.”

Red Alert chuckled, intentionally letting the soft sound vibrate over the protective metal. “What in this is there to be ashamed of?”

Thundercracker shook his helm, vents cycling fast. “Can’t trust a ‘Con to do it.”

That wasn’t the same as shame, but Red Alert didn’t care, and rather hoped he had put Thundercracker past thinking clearly. Wouldn’t that be an accomplishment? _Yes, I seduced a Seeker to writhing, mindless need. Impressive, no?_ He smiled, proud of himself as he sucked along the lower edge of the core and pulled another hungry moan from said Seeker.

“Open,” Red Alert whispered, and rocked his hips so his array could rub over the spike pressed between them.

A final click, and sparklight glowed and throbbed into view. Red Alert’s plating was shifting aside without a conscious command, and he leaned in one final time, teeth scraping ever so lightly over the crystal’s edge as the front plane withdrew.

It was more arousing than Red Alert had anticipated, seeing a mech’s very being exposed before him.

“Red…”

Oh. That was nice too.

Red Alert rose up on his knees and carefully guided Thundercracker’s spike to his valve opening. He sank down slowly, his own vents catching as pleasure seemed to rise up and soak into him like warm oil.

“Red.” Thundercracker’s voice had taken on an edge, his spark flashing faster.

Red Alert let the final barriers slide away, focusing on what this would gain him instead of the fact he was bared to a Decepticon. He leaned forward, bringing their sparks slowly together, unsure what to expect. Molten, thick bliss curled around his spark, and poured out over his sensornet. A sharp cry echoed over the bass line of Thundercracker’s deep purring. Red Alert clutched at his shoulders for balance, and wound his hips around, pushing down, rising up.

Thundercracker curled up, helm lifting, and mouth searching out Red Alert’s. Meeting that kiss was his last coherent action, processor power taken away by the influx of pleasure, the wild give and take pulse of their sparks. Red Alert reached for it greedily, panting, biting at Thundercracker’s lips with sharp little nips.

He worked faster, the building charge making his movements sharper, less fluid and rolling. “Oh! Oh, I- I’m-“ Red Alert’s words cut off on a high wailing note of ecstasy. It burst throughout his entire body, tearing a sharper scream from him as liquid fire drenched his valve. Thundercracker’s deep, resonating voice set off secondary tremors even as Red Alert began to come down. Aftershocks shook them both, every miniscule twitch of spike or valve, every little shimmer of spark energy brought about another little ripple of pleasure.

“When will you know if it worked?” Thundercracker asked softly as they lay flopped together, still joined, a few minutes later.

“A few hours. Maybe. I couldn’t risk doing too much research in Ratchet’s files before my capture, and subsequent ravishment.”

Thundercracker chuckled. “Have I ravished you well?”

Red Alert tipped his helm to look up at the Seeker. “Indeed. Though perhaps we should try again. Just to be certain? Whether you’re willing or not, whether we could trust each other or not, I won’t have this opportunity again.”

Thundercracker tipped his helm down, his lips surprisingly gentle, almost what one could call affectionate. “Well, I’m all naked with nowhere to go, so you may as well make use of me.” He grinned, pushing his hips up as his spark reached out in a playful flash.

Red Alert smirked. “Stop me when I’ve exhausted you.”

Somehow things degenerated into something of a contest. Who would beg off first. It was Thundercracker who finally dropped into a forced recharge, and left Red Alert scrambling for his subspace for a couple cubes before he too, lost consciousness.

He took particular care in cleaning Thundercracker up, then disengaged the cuffs. With a final, grateful caress of a sleek wing, Red Alert left a cube of energon, and a quickly scrawled note.

**-With all my gratitude**

~ | ~

Red Alert smiled, enjoying the sight of his creation crawling haltingly through the grass of the secluded meadow. He’d had a Pit of a time getting away alone, and regretted it taking so many months.

The sound of Seeker thrusters rumbled, drawing closer. Red Alert picked up his sparkling, and stepped back to the tree line to leave Thundercracker room to land. He kept his arms wrapped around his creation, nervous that even though Thundercracker had promised, that he would still try to take the sparkling away.

Thundercracker landed, spotted Red Alert, and smiled. “’Bout fragging time.”

“Language.”

“He can’t talk yet. Lemme see him!” Thundercracker reached out, hands opening and closing in a greedy, comical gesture as he stepped closer. “Did you ever settle on a name?”

Red Alert smiled. “Yes.” He shifted the sparkling in his arms, lifting him for Thundercracker to hold and see. “I thought Cloudchaser would suit.”

A surprised trill escaped Thundercracker as he saw the tiny winglets on Cloudchaser’s back. “Oh, holy slag!”

“ _Language!_ ” Red Alert was ignored.

Thundercracker chirped, the sparkling chirped back, and deep, rolling laughter filled the glade. “Primus! He’s perfect!”

Red Alert’s chin was grabbed, face tilted up, and a fast, happy kiss pressed to his mouth. He stared in shock, but Thundercracker was already back to making the most… adorably ridiculous sounds at Cloudchaser. The sparkling was happily repeating those sounds, and Red Alert wondered what he didn’t know about Seeker sparklings.

He decided to wait until both creation and sire settled down before he would ask, and sat himself at the base of a thick, sturdy tree to watch them play, a content smile on his face.


End file.
